


Let it Snow

by tinyarmedtrex



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Getting Together, Hot Cocoa, M/M, blizzard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:36:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyarmedtrex/pseuds/tinyarmedtrex
Summary: “This started as a tickle fight and it isn’t tickling anymore”  + Blizzard





	Let it Snow

“I’m freezing,” Eddie said, wrapping the blanket tighter around himself and trying to burrow deeper into the couch. “Hurry up!”

“You’re so demanding.”  Richie said, walking over with two steaming cups of cocoa. “I had to find the mini-marshmallows, you hid them.”

Eddie accepted the mug and sipped the cocoa, humming happily. Richie always made it insanely sweet, just like Eddie liked. “That’s because Stephanie eats them all if I don’t.”

“She’s a menace.” Richie said, sitting as close to Eddie as he could, the cocoa sloshing dangerously. Eddie’s couch wasn’t very big so it wasn’t like he had much of a choice but he was still closer than necessary, their sides would have been flush if not for the blankets. Not that Eddie minded in the least.

Richie was visiting him in Boston for the winter break, he had flown in Sunday and the two could be flying back to Derry together in two days. It had become their tradition, Richie’s finals ended before Eddie’s so he would fly out and spend a few days with Eddie before going home. Being in California, Richie always claimed that by December he missed snow and cold and that’s why he came to visit Eddie. It didn’t explain why he didn’t visit Bev, who was in New York, or Ben, who was in Philadelphia, and Eddie didn’t push. He liked having Richie to himself for a few days. They had a routine, visiting the art museum and a pub that Eddie liked on the first day. Bundling up and going to the North End on day two. Then day three would be something new, something Eddie had found that he thought Richie would enjoy. One year it was a Star Trek version of a Christmas Carol, another year it was a Christmas themed haunted house.   

Except this year day three had been ruined by an unexpected blizzard. They had been out getting lunch when it started and got caught in the start of it, barely making it back before the city started to shut down. His roommate Stephanie had texted him to say that she was staying at her girlfriends, the weather was too sketchy to travel, so it was just the two of them, curled up with hot chocolate that was spiked with baileys. 

Eddie glanced out the window, seeing that thick flakes were still falling. There was no way they’d be going ice skating tonight, which had been his plan. He tried not to be disappointed. 

“She can be.” Eddie agreed, leaning against Richie, his head easily falling to Richie’s shoulder. The pair had always been close, touching each other, one leaning on the other, but this trip felt different. It seemed like Richie was never more than a few inches from Eddie. The tuches had become longer, fingers grazing as they exchanged objects and Richie had even grabbed Eddie’s hand a few times, clasping him through their gloves. A few times Eddie had caught Richie watching him from the corner of his eye, looking like he wanted to say something. Maybe it was different because it was their last time, both would be graduating in the spring and Eddie doubted that either would be able to take time off for this next year. He didn’t know where they’d end up after graduation, neither had talked about it and Eddie didn’t want to bring it up. 

It made him want to enjoy these few days more- and was part of his disappointment that the storm ruined his plans. 

“Sorry that we’re snowed in,” He said, looking outside again and frowning. “This sucks.” 

“Yea Eds, this is all your fault, since you control the weather and all. How dare you.” 

Eddie rolled his eyes, not moving from Richie’s side. “You know what I mean.”

“I don’t mind this. We’ve got all the Christmas classics at our fingertips.” Richie said, grabbing the remote and pressing play on the DVD they had picked out, A Christmas Story, Richie’s favorite.  Eddie wanted to say more, to explain why he was disappointed. He wanted Richie to know that he cared, that he had planned things for them. But it seemed like an odd thing to say, especially since Richie was already quoting the movie. 

Eddie let it go and it wasn’t long until they were laughing at the decoder ring and leg lamp. Or rather, Richie was laughing heartily at the scenes and Eddie was laughing at how much Richie was laughing at a movie he’d seen at least two dozen times. 

“You’d let me put up a leg lamp right Eds?” Richie asked as the dad whimpered over the broken pieces of the lamp. They had moved, Eddie leaning against the arm of the couch with his legs across Richie, Richie’s hands resting on Eddie’s thighs. 

Eddie scrunched up his nose, shaking his head. “Absolutely not. It’s hideous.” 

“Eddie! It’s a conversation piece! You’d really break my heart like that?” Richie cried, pretending to be aghast. 

Eddie nodded. “Yes, it’s terrible. No way is that going up in our fake house.” 

Without warning Richie’s fingers shot out, wiggling their way under Eddie’s blanket and to his armpits, tickling Eddie. “Stop! What are you doing!” Eddie squeaked, trying to draw back. But he couldn’t, the arm of the couch was behind him. At least both had finished their cocoa and the cups were securely resting on the coffee table.

“Say you’ll let me keep the leg lamp and I’ll stop,” Richie said, his long fingers continuing to move against Eddie’s shirt, making him giggle. 

Laughing, Eddie cried “Never!” Which only made Richie lean in and tickle him more. Eddie squirmed, trying to escape but Richie was already crawling over him, leaving his blanket cocoon as he continued his motions. Soon, he was looming over Eddie, smirking at him.  Eddie’s only repercussion was to retaliate. His hands darted to Richie’s stomach, reaching under his sweater and tickling the soft skin.

Richie’s eyes grew wide as he started to laugh, his eyes dancing. “Not fair!” One of his hands darted out to grab Eddie’s, his long fingers closing around one wrist. It made Richie shift, falling on top of Eddie as he tried to stop Eddie’s assault. 

“Oh? It’s not fair?” Eddie said, smiling as his other hand kept tickling. Richie was on top of him now, hips flush against Eddie. 

“No! You know how ticklish I am!” Richie cried, trying to grab Eddie’s other hand while holding onto the one. Richie bucked against him as Eddie tickled, letting out a snort as Eddie’s fingers danced over the pale skin.  Eddie could feel Richie’s hot breath on his neck as he laughed, burying his head in Eddie’s shoulder while trying to stop Eddie. 

It was true. Out of all the losers Richie was the most ticklish. He was ticklish in all the regular spots but Eddie had learned of others over the years, his stomach near his belly button being one of them. 

“Oh, are you ticklish?” Eddie asked, teasing as his fingers continued to dance over Richie’s stomach. The skin moved as Richie laughed, flexing against Eddie’s fingers. “I had no idea.” He said. Richie was still tickling him and Eddie was laughing but it was more from how much Richie was reacting to his light touches, squirming and bucking over Eddie, his face growing red from the effort and laughing. 

“You are a cruel cruel man.” Richie sputtered, still trying to grab Eddie’s other wrist. 

“Maybe you shouldn’t start things you can’t finish.” Eddie replied, laughing while trying to get free of Richie’s grip. It was surprisingly firm and Eddie didn’t know what to focus on- how Richie felt on top of him, squirming over him, or how his fingers felt in Eddie’s wrist, secure and somehow intimate. It was overwhelming in a good way, having Richie sprawled over him like this. Eddie tried to focus on the tickling and not anything else. 

“You menace.” Richie said, finally wrapping his fingers around Eddie’s other wrist, crossing them so Richie’s one hand could hold both of Eddie’s. In a swift motion he pulled Eddie’s hands above his head so Eddie was splayed out under him, unable to move.

Richie grinned down at Eddie, clearly pleased with himself. “Now who’s starting things they can’t finish?” Richie said, running his free hand down Eddie’s shirt, continuing a tickling motion until he reached the hem. Eddie squirmed and bucked under him, trying to escape, or at least look like he was trying to. In reality, Eddie didn’t mind this. He noted how Richie’s eyes raked over Eddie, darkening as they looked at him. Eddie felt the heat rise as his chest heaved, watching Richie’s every motion.

Richie slipped his hand under Eddie’s shirt, his fingers brushing Eddie’s side in a way that was no longer tickling. Rather, he was touching Eddie lightly, running his fingers up and down Eddie’s side. It probably would have been ticklish if not for the burning sensation building in Eddie’s stomach.

“Richie!” He gasped as the other man’s thumb swiped across his ribs, tracing them. Richie’s eyes found his, asking if it was okay. Eddie nodded, trying to recover from how quickly the atmosphere had changed. A minute ago, the room had been filled with their laughter but now both were quiet, watching each other carefully. Richie’s fingers continued running over Eddie’s stomach and Eddie bit his lip, trying not to whine at the contact.  Soon Richie’s hand was splayed over Eddie’s stomach, his long fingers covering most of it and Eddie’s breaths started coming in deeper gulps. He tried to even it but couldn’t, not with Richie looking at him like that.

This meant something, Eddie knew it. Richie was staring at him, his eyes hungry and looking like he there was a question on his mind. Eddie wasn’t sure if it was ‘can I kiss you’ or ‘do you feel this thing between us’ or ‘do you like me’ but it didn’t really matter because Eddie’s answer was the same for all of them. He nodded, hoping he wasn’t misreading the look in Richie’s eyes.

“Really?” Richie breathed, pressing his hand into Eddie’s stomach more, one of his fingers playing against the cusp of Eddie’s pants. Eddie inhaled, trying to silently urge Richie to lower his fingers and touch him. 

“Yes?” Eddie reply was unsure only because he didn’t know what he was agreeing to. Richie read wrongly into it and started to draw back and he panicked, worried that if Richie got off him now they’d never have another chance. Quickly, he arched up as much as he could and pressed his lips to Richie’s, hoping that it was clear enough. 

Richie kissed him back immediately, crashing back onto Eddie as his fingers curled into Eddie’s skin, grabbing him as if to hold him there. Not that there was anywhere for him to go, comfortably trapped under Richie as he was. 

Before long Richie’s tongue licked at Eddie’s lips and he parted them, letting their tongues twine along each other. Eddie couldn’t stop the groan that escaped as Richie pulsed his hips onto Eddie while Eddie raised his for more contact, angling for anything he could get.  They ground against each other, a tangle of legs as both thrust. Even through the layers of clothes, Eddie could feel how hard Richie was, his erection rubbing against Eddie’s. Richie’s fingers started moving more urgently over Eddie now, feeling his stomach then hips, fingers ghosting over his thighs then between his legs. Eddie bucked up as Richie palmed him through his pants. 

“Eds, god,” Richie said, breaking the kiss to look down at him. His palm moved across Eddie’s erection and Eddie closed his eyes, whining at the contact. 

“Touch me, please.” He gasped, desperate for more. 

Richie’s eyes widened under his glasses. “Are you sure? Should we talk about this?” 

His response was to open his legs more, letting Richie settled between them and bringing their erections closer as he tilted his hips. He was rewarded by Richie closing his eyes and a stuttering breath. “We’ll talk after.” Eddie whispered. “For now please just touch me.”

Richie didn’t need to be told twice, his hand slid under Eddie’s pants and briefs, his fingers wrapping around Eddie’s cock. Eddie gasped and bucked. Richie’s other hand was still holding his wrists so Eddie couldn’t do much besides wiggle under Richie as his hand slid slowly up and down. It was so different to have Richie’s hand on him, different than anyone else’s. Eddie knew that it was because Richie, because this thing had been building between them for a long time and now everything was crashing over him. 

“Richie,” Eddie started, his voice thready.

“Yes babe?” Richie bent down kissing Eddie again. Eddie didn’t speak, instead opting to taste Richie and soak in everything. How Richie felt over him, how his lips felt on Eddie’s, how his hand moved over him. It was too much and still not enough. Richie drew back, smiling down at Eddie. 

“I want to see you.” Eddie said. He could see the confusion on Richie’s face and flicked his eyes down. “All of you, please.” Eddie didn’t mention that this had been one of his dreams since he was 16, to see Richie, to be able to touch him. It could be part of that conversation that they’d have later. 

“Oh!” Richie said, blushing slightly. He released Eddie’s hands and removed his hand from Eddie’s boxers, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants then wiggling out. “There’s not much to see,” He commented, tossing his pants to the side. 

Eddie disagreed, staring at Richie’s leaking cock as he leaned against the back of the couch. It was long and red and Eddie couldn’t wait to have it in him. He groaned quietly, just thinking about it. 

But not tonight. Tonight it was enough to touch him. Bring his hands down Eddie wrapped one around Richie, feeling how hard he was and hearing the hitch in his voice. Richie was staring at Eddie’s hand as it moved on him, slowly at first and then faster. Eddie was entranced by how Richie’s eyes fluttered shut and how his breath quickened as he got closer. 

Then, abruptly, Richie’s hand darted out and grabbed Eddie’s wrist. Eddie looked at him, about to ask if he did something wrong, but Richie was already shaking his head and kissed Eddie. 

“Want us to cum together.” He said, undoing Eddie’s pants. The two pushed them off and they, along with his briefs, joined Richie’s clothes on the floor. Richie grabbed them both in one hand and started to pump. Eddie didn’t hold back his groan this time, marveling at how good it felt to be in Richie’s hand. Richie seemed to feel the same. He lowered his forehead to Eddie’s, his eyes closed in concentration as he moved faster. 

Eddie kissed Richie again as he felt his orgasm build and then rip through him, white bliss making his body shake. Richie came a second later, his hips stuttering against Eddie’s as he did. 

Richie moved to the side, wedging himself between the couch and Eddie, then wiped his hand off on his shirt as Eddie frowned. “That’s disgusting.”

“Do you want me to wipe it on you?” Eddie shook his head. “That’s what I thought.” Richie said, grinning as he bent down to kiss Eddie again. This kiss was soft and tender and Eddie knew it was the first of many. Then he straightened and looked outside, where Eddie assumed the snow was still falling. “No offense Eds but I think this was better than ice skating. We may need to thank the blizzard gods.” 

Eddie laughed, pushing some of Richie’s hair aside, “You’re right. I think we do.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Well tumblr is exploding so please enjoy some reddie smut


End file.
